Therapiestunde
by SinRose
Summary: Manchmal macht einem Weihnachten erst klar was man verloren hat. Wunden schmerzen zu dieser Zeit mehr als sonst.


Titel: Therapiestunden

Charakter: Ersichtlich, denke ich. Auch wenn ihre Namen nie genannt wurden, ihr Äußeres nie beschrieben wurde.

Inhalt : Manchmal macht einem Weihnachten erst klar was man verloren hat. Wunden schmerzen zu dieser Zeit mehr als sonst.

Anmerkung: Ich habe sehr sehr lange keine Geschichte mehr geschrieben. Und vielleicht, ist diese Geschichte ein Versuch mich selbst zu Therapieren.  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich diese weiter schreiben soll, aus „Seiner" Sicht. Der anderen Sicht. Oder ob es zu einem Gespräch kommen sollte.

**Therapiestunden**

Eigentlich will er nicht mehr reden. Das hat er zu genüge getan. Immer und immer wieder, und eigentlich hat er stets um das Thema herum geredet.

Das konnte er schon immer recht gut, der Sache geschickt ausweichen. Aber jetzt weiß er dass er das nicht mehr kann, er spürt es.

Normalerweise liegt im nichts an Weihnachten, es hat seinen Charme verloren seit, nun seit der erste Krieg ihm die Freunde geraubt hatte, und die Freude.

Doch dieses Mal soll es anders werden, die Kinder kommen, und sie sollen nicht sehen was hier vor sich geht. Aber sieht man es eigentlich? Fällt es nur ihm auf oder ignorieren es die Anderen wirklich?

Irgendwie hat er Angst wenn er den Raum betritt, weil er Ihn nicht mehr einschätzen kann, weil er in seinen Augen nicht mehr lesen kann was er gerade tut. Das macht ihm Angst. Und es zeigt ihm, das die Folgen des Krieges erst jetzt sichtbar werden.

Bisher sah er nur das Tier in sich selbst, jetzt erkennt er es auch ihn im. Wie er gehetzt durch die Gänge schleicht, immer auf der Suche nach denen, die ihn bestrafen für das was er denkt. Er wirkt wie ein geschlagenes Raubtier. Manchmal weiß man nicht genau wen er sucht, diejenigen die ihn bestraften, oder denjenigen der ihn erst in den Käfig brachte.

Es gibt Tage, in denen ist er sich sicher, das sein Freund niemals ruhen könnte, wenn nicht Rechnung beglichen werden würden. Und er weiß auch, das er Teil dieser Rechnung ist.

Oft liegt er Nachts wach und denkt an vergangene Zeiten, dann wird sein Herz schwer, und ihm bewusst das Stille ihn eingemauert hat, und er vielleicht deswegen nicht reden kann. Zumindest nicht mit ihm. Die Jahre hat er ohne ihn gelebt, und auch wenn stets ein Stück gefehlt hat, weiß er jetzt nicht mehr so richtig um die Bedeutung des Stückes. Er weiß nicht mehr wo dessen Platz war, vielleicht weil so viele Stücke in dieser Zeit aus ihm herausgerissen worden sind. Zu viele um es zu zählen.

Er denkt oft an die Menschen die er verloren hat, oder an die sich selbst verloren haben. Und irgendwie sind es zu viele um sie alle zu nennen. Der Krieg hat Opfer verlangt, und vielleicht müssen die Jahre ins Land gehen, bis alle Wunden sichtbar sind. Bis man sie heilen kann, wenn das überhaupt geht.

Er weiß nicht wie tief die Einsamkeit in sein Herz geschnitten hat, wie tief die Wunden wirklich sind, und wie tief die von ihm sind. Außer die, die sichtbar sind. Es sind Narben die sich über seinen einst so durchtrainierten Körper ziehen. Und irgendwie hat er stets das Gefühl, jede davon ihm selbst zugefügt zu haben. Durch das, was er früher geglaubt hat. Das er es wirklich war. Das er, der wahrscheinlichst mutigsten von ihnen, das verkauft hatte, an was er glaubte.

Heute weiß er nicht mehr warum er sich hat so sehr täuschen lassen. Aber wer hätte es an seiner Stelle nicht getan? Waren die Beweiße doch so erdrückend, und irgendwie ergab alles einen Sinn. Jetzt fragt er sich, ob er mit dieser Vermutung nicht selbst den Schlüssel umdrehen hätte können, ob das nicht seinem Verhalten gleich kommt.

Er weiß das er Fehler gemacht hat, auch wenn er das nicht so sehen würde. Aber mittlerweile weiß er nicht, was sein Freund jetzt noch als Fehler ansehen würde. Ob ihm das überhaupt noch wichtig ist.

Die Jahren haben ihn verändert, haben sein freies Wesen in Ketten gezwungen, und ihn gebrochen. Die Dinge die er ertragen musste, er redet nicht darüber, mit niemanden. Vielleicht, weil er immer noch auf den Knall wartet, oder das Zugehen der Gittertür, für immer.

Vielleicht hat er Angst das sie ihn für krank halten würden, wenn er erzählen würde was er in diesen Jahren gemacht hat, oder mit ihm gemacht wurde. Er hat Angst das sie nicht verstehen würden was aus ihm geworden ist. Weil sie keine Vorstellung von der wirklichen Grausamkeit haben, hinter der Eingangstür des großen, dunklen Hauses.

Manchmal reden sie über das Wetter dort draußen, ohne überhaupt draußen gewesen zu sein. Der Eine weil man ihn noch immer sucht, der Andere weil man jetzt weiß was er ist. Und auch wenn er gelernt hat damit zu leben, so schmerzen die Blicke Einiger noch immer. Und er weiß um das Gerede der Menschen. Früher hat es ihn nicht gestört, hatten seine Freunde doch einen Schutzwall um ihn gebaut, und mit ihrer Freundschaft die Schwätzer von ihm festgehalten. Aber seine Freunde sind nicht mehr da, zumindest sind sie nicht mehr vollständig. Der Eine tot, der Andere ein Verräter und der Letzte kaum in der Lage ruhig zu schlafen. Wacht er doch immer wieder auf, gepeinigt von Alpträumen, Erinnerungen die hoch kommen wenn sich die Stille der Nacht über ihn gelegt hat. Was genau er ist weiß er nicht mehr.

Er ist weder tot noch ein Verräter, auch wenn sie ihn dafür gehalten haben, und er kann noch schlafen, zumindest manchmal. Nicht wenn Vollmond ist, aber das ist ein Zustand an den er sich gewohnt hat.

Es gibt Dinge mit denen findet man sich ab, nur die Gestalt am Fenster nicht. Noch immer ist sie auf der Flucht, wenn auch nicht mehr wie ein Hund über die Wiesen. Jetzt rennt er vor sich selbst weg, um sich nicht zu zerstören, oder die Erinnerungen die Überhand nehmen zu lassen. Er will fröhlich sein wenn die Kinder kommen, um ihnen das vorzuspielen, was er selbst glauben will. Das die Sonne wieder kommt, die Wolken vergehen. Er weiß er müsste darüber reden, sie beide müssten darüber reden. Aber sie tun es nicht. Zu groß ist die Angst nicht verstanden zu werden, für etwas gehalten zu werden was sie nicht sind. Noch nicht. Die Stille zwischen ihnen hat die Brücke der Freundschaft zerstört. Das wissen sie beide. Aber sie wissen nicht wie sie es ändern sollen, es fehlt der Mut, oder der richtige Zeitpunkt, vielleicht auch Beides.  
Weihnachten kommt bald, doch das Fest steht für nichts mehr. Es gibt keine großen Feiern mehr, zumindest nicht mehr im Kreis der früheren Freunde. Die Zeit hat zu viel mit sich genommen um Tage wie diese noch genießen zu können. Sie können es einfach nicht mehr. Manchmal denken sie daran zurück wie es früher war, und der Schatten zieht sich noch mehr um die angeschlagenen Herzen. Dann wird ihnen bewusst das sie viel mehr verloren haben als es scheint. Und selbst Weihnachten wird nicht mehr zurück bringen können was zerstören worden war. Durch Dinge die sie nicht hätten sehen sollen, Wörter die nicht hätten gesagt werden sollen und Sachen die nicht hätten passieren sollen. An Tagen wie diesen wird ihnen mehr als sonst bewusst, das sie diese Schlacht nicht gewonnen haben, das sie niemals auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatten. Auch wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, und sich eine trügerische Stille dieser Tage über das ganze Land gelegt hat, so wissen sie doch tief in ihrem Herzen. Das sie niemals eine Chance hatten, das ihr Schicksal besiegelt war, im Moment als der Erste sich von Ihnen abwandte.


End file.
